


Prom Dance

by euchan



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Fake Dating, Happy Ending, M/M, Oblivious Tony Stark, Stony - Freeform, pinning steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2019-10-18 04:29:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17573894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euchan/pseuds/euchan
Summary: The prom dance is coming and Tony wants more than anything to win the Queen and King competition. He has two problems: he is inconveniently single for the prom and he is sure Mr perfect Steve Rogers wants to win too. He was afraid of starting other feud between them when Steve come with a creative solution.





	1. Master Strategist

**Author's Note:**

> AVAC is dead. I'm so sad that I wrothe a fanfic. This is not going to be too long, maybe two chapters or three. I just love them so much. 
> 
> This is by far the most sweet, fluffy, corny thing that I ever had wrothe, but is mostly to dis stress myself, so enjoyed!
> 
> Is a fake dating Stony on Avengers Academy!

Tony had confident on his beauty and charisma, the King and Queen competition of the prom will be an easy win. Sure thing. He got it on the pocket. Zero problems. 

Well maybe he had some problems. 

“Stark” Steve said sitting next to him on the couch of the Avenger’s dorm.

The sudden interruption made the little ball between Tony’s hands sparked. 

“I didn’t intend to interrupt you!” Steve said 

“It’s nothing” Tony said quickly “You just surprised me, Cap”

Tony saved his piece of teck and turned to his classmate. Steve usually just talked to him with a purpose, to Tony’s bad luck Steve wasn’t a man of small talk. 

“Do you need something?” Tony asked after an awkward silence. 

“Ouu, yes, I am just...” Steve tried “there is this thing, and about the, ham... maybe you are thinking about it”

“what?”

Steve usually don’t hesitate, for a moment the boy looked lost, but the moment pasted. The blonde squared his shoulders and get his serious face. 

“It’s about the dance prom”

“Ouuu” Tony said as grimming his smile “and what? do you want to check on the competition? or you want to do the adult thing to wish me luck to look better than me?”

“I am… what?”

“Because I can assure you than not your ridiculously handsome face neither your perfect body or lovable personality is a match for me” Tony said with all the confidence that he could, the true was that the Captain is going to be a hard opponent. 

“Do you have a date, already?” Steve asked with least confidence than before, he almost looked sad. 

Damn, Tony don’t have a date. He knew he could get a date for the prom if he really tried but he don’t want a meaniless date and all the people that he ever like it were...not interested. Natasha had rejected him so many times that feels wrong kept asking, Pepper looks so happy with her not-relationship-we-only-go-to-lunch-once-a-week with Matt and Loki had said something about fake midgardian royalty not been enough for him, also he is never going to win if he goes with Loki. Damn it, if he ask Janet she will dump Thor on a second to help him, but that wouldn't be ideal. The last thing that he need right now is to know that Captain America is going to go at the dance with a perfect date as Agent 13 or Peggy Carter, even if it was creepy that his two option were related.

“Tony?”

He had lost himself on his own thoughts. 

“Well Captain, maybe I don’t have a date yet, but I’m going soon, and then we are gonna beat you and Carter or were ever you are going to take to the dance”

Steve was silence again, but Tony could saw the gears of his beautifull strategic brain working, he knew that face, Captain America had a plan, a good one. 

“Right, because you want to win”

“Obviously, the Academy loves me”

“More than it loves me?” 

“OOOOUUU So it is, the competition is on, do you think that just because you are sooo handsome and a war hero…”

“Tony!” Steve interrupted him “I felt like this is not the best course of action”

“Excuse me?”

“Well, everytime that we fight we ended destroying half of the Academy and achievement nothing”

“So you want to drop it?”

“No, I’m just thinking” Steve said as he get close to Tony like telling him a secret “that maybe fight between us is not the best way to win, maybe we should collaborate instead”

“Like what?” Tony said incredulous “Like when I help you to win the class presidency? Because I tell you, it will only be fair if I am the face this time”

“No, that’s not. I’m trying to… we are both the best leaders, it is not a secret that we had win every battle that we fight together, maybe this is not different, I mean… for what I understand there are two crowns...” 

“Captain!” Tony said it with surprise “Are you inviting me at the dance?”

“Only if you said yes” Steve said with the lower voice that he used to discuss dangerous strategies “but if you said no, I just gonna find a more difficult way to win”

Tony’s smile grown. The genius stand up of the comfy chair and before Steve could ask what he was doing, Tony shot a small begal at the sky. Suddenly, all the people walking nearly were watching at them, dam it, even the people on the roof of the dorm were paying attention. 

“OH MY GOD” Tony said with the loudest more sweet-fake voice that he could “Captain America, are you inviting me at the prom?”

Steve took a couple of seconds to answer. All the Academy was waiting, Peter had even took out his camera and a couple of cell phones were recording, he felt the cold sweat on his back. Was Tony trying to make fun of him? He turned to him. Tony had a smile that is going to look excellent on the photos and a hand on his direction, waiting for him to take it . 

Steve took the end of Tony’s fingers and looked at his big brown eyes, a wink of the genius and Steve could see how much fun he is having. 

“Do you…” Steve said trying to get himself courage, but on an instant Tony was on his arms. 

“YES! OF COURSE” Tony scream and with a lower voice he whisper on his ear “smile or they are not going to buy it” 

Something odd passed over Steve face, like the ghost of a sad thought and for a moment Tony was afraid to had misunderstanded Steve’s plan, but when Peter Parker asked for a picture for the school newspaper Steve tooked his hand gently and smiled as Tony rested his head over his big shoulder. 

They are totally going to win the prom competition.


	2. The opposite of a problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow I cant believed I actualized. I promise that the next one is going to last least. Im not shure how many chapters is going to be but i had so many feelings on AVAC stony that I just want to writhe them forever. But well, this is the second chapter.

Sam opened the door of his bedroom and watched Steve laying over his bed, sobbing quietly. Sam kept walking through the room, he had to prepare for his first class, check flying routes, review the facebook gossip. And just as he walked the quiet sobs get louder. 

“We talked about this” the man said while ordering his things “You had to ask for help you can’t just wait until I asked”

“Tony hates me” Steve said dramatically as he get up showing that he wasn’t crying at all “this is a mess, I don’t know why I am even trying…”

“What is a mess? for what I know you and him are going to prom together” 

“Yes, but not because he want to go with me, he just… he thought it was some kind of arrangement to win the king and queen thing”

“Well… but he agree, it is not a no”

“But… now he want me to lie, he had a creepy plan about us pretending to be boyfriends just to win the competition” Steve said walking in circles for the room. 

“So… that is bad because…”

“Its lying…”

“The boy that you like want you to do a lot of romantic things with him, like straight up cheese things, and you said that… that is bad…”

“He doesn’t like me” Steve said. There was sad on his eyes and for a moment Sam could see the shadow of a different time and a different fear. 

“Steve” The boy said friendly “Tony adores you, you two only need time. And that is exactly what you are going to had. Or not?” 

“But Sam…” 

“Just be clear, be as straightforward as you can” 

Sam started to push Steve out of the room. The taller man looked scarier than when he face Hydra. 

“Take a deep breath and face the day, Steve” Sam said cheering his friend. Steve square his shoulder and started walking, no one is going to accuse him to be a coward. 

 

Steve stopped by the Stark tower and saw Tony on the top of the building. The genius started the repulsors, flew out and landed near to the door. His hair was messy for the flying and a big smile adorned his face. Steve felt the warm up on his fingers, Tony‘s hair looked warm and fuzzy maybe now he had permission to touch it and get close to him.

“Cap of my dreams!” Tony said interrupting Steve’s thoughts. 

“Tony” 

“Shhh” Tony said as he get close “ just my name is boring, you need to think on a cute nickname to tell me, I could make a list if you couldn’t think in anything” 

\- sweetheart- Steve tough, but his lips didn’t get to said it. 

“However” Tony said after the silence “I now this is going to be hard, but i promised you, I can be a good boyfriend. Really, I don’t understand how I’m still single” 

“I know that!” Steve answered quickly.

“Do you know why I am single?” 

“What?” Steve answered confused

“You better don’t be mean to me Cap, for now on people had to believe that I actually like you” 

“But you like me, Tony, and you are not exactly single, right?” 

The billionare get silence a few seconds. His smile grown different at his first one and an adorable red cover his face. 

“Tony, i…”

“Yes, don’t worry, I am fine, I know what you mean” Tony said prontly “Lets do the best of this” 

“I bring you a gift”

“What? A gift? That is not fair Captain, I am the billionare I should cover you on gifts” 

“Just take it, Tony” Steve said as he extendented his arm

“Oh wow” Tony take the jacket that Steve was holding “This is yours”

“Yes, well… Janet made me this new outfit and she said that I couldn’t use the jacket anymore, so I thought that if we were going to make this work, maybe you could use it. It would be dramatic and maybe some, maybe it would look kind of a romantic gesture, if you think about it… or not, I mean... your own jacket is cool too” When Steve looked again to Tony, J.A.R.V.I.S. was next to him holding the genius jacket and Tony was taking selfies with his new one. 

“This is so nice” Tony said. 

He was swirling around, laughing and making faces. Steve stayed there, losing at the thought of how happy his new boyfriend was. Only the smug look of the butler wake him up of his daydreams. 

“J.A.R.V.I.S. you can take my old jacket back on my closet, I’m gonna wear this until the last student of the Academy dye by envy” Tony said proudly as Steve laught. 

Both of them started walking at the SHIELD quarters. The flowers of the spring started to bloom and the wind run pleasant for the Academy. They cross with Hulk and Hawkeye as they walk, Black Cat and Mary Jane smile at them and they feel the flash of a camera disappear. 

Steve feel Tony get close to him, his big brown eyes were smiling and the top of their fingers were touching each others. 

\- this is fine- Steve kept repeated to himself. he has the right to enjoy the life sometimes isn’t he? Maybe Tony wasn’t complete lying, maybe if they continued doing this things Tony will get used to it, maybe they could be something real -be as clear as you can- 

Steve rise his hand and tangle his fingers with Tony’s. The billionaire looked at him surprised, but when they cross with Kamala and Sam on the way to class Tony was glued at Steve’s arm and the heart of the super soldier was jumping happy on his chest.


	3. Smile for the camera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Tony kept the fake dating. Even one of them had more problems lying that the other.

Steve smells like soap and fresh air. Tony was thrilled, not only Steve had give him his jacket, but they had walked around all the academy together, all the people had see him smiling next to the good old Capitan. And the kid from brooklyn had made a perfect performance, he was all flustered and shy. Even after the ball, when Steve and him will play their break up Tony would be able to come back and check the records and photos of him and Steve, maybe he would be able to convince his future self that it wasn't pretending, that Steve didn't hate him and that it was a time when he was worthy of this affection.

Ouh. He had all planned, a cheesy relationship and a big dramatic break up. Steve would acuse him to be too needy and vain and everybody will say that they see it coming 

“Hey, is everything okay?” Steve asked waking Tony up from his thoughts.

“What? Oh, yes, yes everything is fine, Sugarplum.” Tony said with his best false smile. 

“if I make you uncomfortable...” 

“NonOnoNO no.. No nO no”

“Tony...” 

“I AM FINE, STEVE” 

They stand awkward for a while. The half meter between them feels like so much more. 

“I am sorry. I had a meeting now” Steve said. 

“A meeting?”

“A Capitans America Meeting” 

“That sound like fun” Tony said fondly. 

“We are a very productive group” Steve said with proud. 

“Okay, I can bother you later” 

“You don't.. never mind” 

“RIght… I am sending you a lot of selfies, put one of them as your lock screen” 

“My what?”

“Your wallpaper, you know the thing on your cell phone, Oh just give me that” 

Steve looked at Tony as he move things on the phone. The modern cell phones were amazing, He can assemble a team in no time and check on people in the other side of the world. He had one that Tony himself had made it to be strong enough for the super soldier´s hands. When Tony returned him the gadget, it has a pretty picture of Tony’s face on it and when he unlock the phone it was Tony at the next second, sending a kiss. It was so pretty. Steve lock and unlock the phone a couple of times. 

“Thank you, this is…” 

“I know, I know…” 

“Did you?”

“What?”

“Tony, I am afraid that we are doing different things here, and you know that lying is not my…”

“OH MY GOD LOOK THE TIME! IHadAProyectRunningInTheLab, better go. BYE SUNSHINE!”

And Tony left. 

Steve stayed in the middle of the ground. Seeing how Tony left. He was trying to express his feelings, but Tony didn't want to hear them. Maybe in some other moment he could negotiate a goodbye kiss.

What a thought. It sound adequate, what kinds of boyfriends don't kiss? Why would Tony refuse? He probably had kiss people before. Maybe not. Maybe Steve could be his first kiss. And later, when Tony would be old with an actual boyfriend he will talk fondly about Steve, maybe he would even miss him. 

“Rogers?” Misty called him “Are you here?” 

“OH yes, I am sorry, I am a little distracted” Steve said apologetically. The Captains America meeting had a time running and he can't concentrate. 

“Well, I don't blame you, Captain” America spoke “It looks like your new boyfriend had you ocupate” 

Bucky and Sam laughed when his face went red. 

“We better get focus on the subject” Steve interceded. 

“Oh you should be happy Steve” Bucky said dramatically moving his arm over Steve’s shoulder “You are our lider, and you had found the most powerful feeling on the world, we are so proud of the blessing that the stars...” 

“You are not proud of anything. Tony and I…” A music interrupted Steve. Somehow I love you baby was playing on his but. “Hello?” Steve get a phone call from Tony. 

“Say babe” Tony’s voice said at the other side of the line. 

“What? Tony?” 

“No, no. I told you. You had to call me baby or honey or something like that” 

“Tony I am in a meeting” 

“I know that. But people had to believe that we miss each other” 

“I miss you” Steve said dryly and then hang up. 

He turned at the room when his classmates look at them with pity. 

“What?”

“What a way to talk with your boyfriend” America said. 

“I am in a meeting” Steve recalled. 

“Well yes, but he called you. Nobody call anyone this days” Misty said. 

“I don't know that”

“Well, what he want?” Sam asked. 

What Tony want? Steve wished he know. 

“Nothing” Steve answered “He just… miss me, or something”

A collective “aaauuu” sound in the room. 

Steve ended the meeting with at least half of the important points done. But he wasn't as happy as he feel he should be. As much as he enjoy Tony´s company and his extravaganzas it was lying. He was lying at his friends, at his classmates and Tony. Tony, who doesn’t had a problem pretending that he was in love with him to win a competition. Steve checked the papers, all the couple who had been sign for the competition quick when they announced that they would compete together. They are going to win, and that means that they would be on charge of a lot of things over the year. For how long they are going to kept this? Until the dance? The all year? Steve could imaginated, they are going to go together at the San Valentin party holding hands; maybe they passed christmas together, hugging each other in front of the fire; Tony would hire mistletoe over the door and they would kiss. They must do it. Maybe they could kiss too in new year eve. Or he could just ask. Not been a coward and just ask him if it is something that they are going to do. 

“Cap of my heart” Tony scream as hug Steve´s arm and give him a beautiful rose made of metal “I had miss you, Honey”

Steve take the rose and read the note attached to it - who the hell you think you are hanging on me? - was written. 

The Cap looked at his so called boyfriend; Tony looks small hugging his arm, his smile was soft and his appearance perfectly produced for photographs; but in the deep of his eyes Steve could see the underlying anger. 

A circus monkey, trained for an audience.

The hand of Steve take Tony’s face and the Capitan kissed his cheek softly. Tony blessed the cameras that were recording it, all those years on the verge of paparazzi were worthy if it lead him to get Steve’s attention. 

“We need to talk” Steve whispered on his ear.

Well it last less that what Tony had hope.


	4. genius working

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ouu this was so sweet

Steve had never entered at Tony’s room. Stark tower was a common space for teachers and students; but Tony kept his own space in private. Maybe Steve had over review the photogras that Janet and Rhodey share about their reunions with Tony, but the genius don’t need to know about that. 

“So, what it is?” Tony said as walking to a mini fridge full of cheese that he kept in his room. 

“Tony…” Steve started as he watch carefully at his surronders. The original Captain America poster hanging on the left wall caughted his attention. 

“I can turn it down a little if I’m making you uncomfortable” Tony interrupted him with no eye contact. 

“I don’t like lying”

“It was your idea” He accused him. 

Right. His idea. 

“I just didn’t think it would be that… difficult” Steve said turning to Tony’s eyes at last, there were so big and bright and full of tears that the genius try to hide. “I don’t mean it like that”

“It’s fine” Tony dismissed it “That is the reason why its work”

“what?”

Tony sat down in the couch and palmed the space next to him inviting Steve to sit. 

“Yes, I know I’m being cheese, and I know you hate been with me all the time; so, when you would yell at me after the dance everyone is going to believed our break up, Steven” 

“Our break up…” Steve repeated sadly, it looks like Tony had everything planned. 

“Yeah, we are going to break up just after the Dance, you will yell at me because my arrogant and over the top personality and after two or three days of drama we would agree on be friends and lead the school together as usual, just you know, with fake royal titles” Tony said as it was nothing, as the idea didn’t break Steve’s heart. They were close and Steve was afraid that their broken heart were so much over his face. 

“That’s ridiculous!”

“Excuse me?”

“I would never break up with you, no one is going to believed that” 

“oh really? And what are you trying to do right now?” Tony said with a smug face

“I don’t like to lie” Steve exclaim mad “but if we ever date for real I will never let you go” 

Tony hold a breath and Steve had to repeat the words on his mind before figure it how it had sound it. 

“I didn’t mean it like...” He totally did. “It is just, It would be easier to believe that you break out with me, I am an awkward and boring person, Tony, you can do like so much better”

“No way!” Tony interrupted “You are Captain America, The Captain America, and you know… apart of handsome and brave as the publicity said, it turns out that the real you is super sweet, like diabetic sweet, I mean, your jacket?? really?? you give ME your jacket in our first day as boyfriends, how are we going to top that? you had to propose or something to even catch some attention tomorrow and we are at one week of the dance, we need to made a scandal every day...”

“A kiss…” Steve whisper in the middle of the rambling. And suddenly, the rambling stopped.

“what?” 

Steve turned to Tony. He felt warm and exposed, surely the genius could see his feelings. The eyes of Tony were looking at his lips and Steve couldn´t stop to move them. 

“J.A.R.V.I.S.!” Tony called while he separated a little of Steve. “Show me a list of clips of kisses”

“kisses, sir?” sound the voice of the A.I.

“Yes, we need examples of the most romantic kisses, e v e r “

“In a minute, sir” Prontly the big scream in Tony’s room light on and a montage of dramatic kisses started. 

“Tony?” Steve asked.

“Are you thinking in something in particular?” Tony asked getting close. His eyes were big and his hands were touching Steve “I mean, we can start with kisses in the hand or in the cheek, and a big dramatic kiss in the dance, or a day before the dance you know? just to sell the romance. Or we can kiss every day, I don’t know, what do you thing?” But Steve didn’t answered, he was so delighted for the idea. And Tony was right there, talking endless about kisses as if the idea weren’t the best and the most scary idea that ever past for his head. 

Steve put his hand over Tony’s shoulder. The genius had agree to kiss him. He had agree to kiss him as much as he want. Maybe Steve can had everything that he want. 

With a elegant movement Steve unbalanced Tony, a hand on his hand and one on the genius back. Tony was suddenly horizontal and Steve could heard the reactor going fast. 

A kiss. 

A beautiful kiss. Their lips touched slowly, carefully. 

Steve break the contact, and found the big brown eyes looking at him with stars inside them. 

Maybe it could be true. Maybe he can had everything that he want. 

The super soldier put Tony on his feet again, the genius still smiling and still close, his hand clinging over Steve’s new uniforme. 

“Tony?” 

“Yeah? Sweetheart?” Tony answered and Steve felt it. Something in the way that Tony said it had change, it was more sweet, less painful to heard. 

“I was wondering if you would like to go at the dance with me?”

“hmmm… I don’t know Steve, this is so sudden. I was going to go with my fake boyfriend” Tony said smiling as he get closer “but I think you are such a better option”

And they were kissing again, between laughs and smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm going to writhe one last chapter as an epilogue. Thank you so much at all the people who read this sugar bomb,


	5. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't now why or how but the epilogue is more angsty than the fic. Really this end up like way more dramatic that I intended to be. But it is a happy ending, so enjoyed.

He had to make an effort to remember that Steve wasn’t faking it anymore. Sometimes it was really difficult. The scolt on his chest grown bigger when they were alone. With no cameras or audience Steve was more cozy, he likes to hold Tony’s hand and close his eyes to kiss him, he calls him darling and touched him so endearing that Tony can’t believed. And that was the problem, a part of his mind still thought Steve is going to wake up and say better not, what if we just do the dance and the break up, what if…

So… the day of the dance, Tony was understandable nervous. Not, it wasn’t understandable. It was a nightmare. He change the suit two times, even when Steve and him had agree on them, he had clean his shoes and wash his hair and made a robot and trashed his room because he couldn’t find the cologne that Steve’s like it. 

On the window the rain had started. The air was wet and Tony’s hair were getting curly. 

“Sir, Mr Rogers is arrived. Do you want me to make him wait until you would be ready?” JARVIS voice sound over the speakers. 

“What?” Tony asked. He was ready, he had been ready over an hour ago, he was so ready that he had time to work over his robots and look over the cologne that Steve like it.

Oh no. 

Tony catch a glimpse of himself in the mirror. His hand and his suit were dirty, his hair was a mess, why was he sweeting? why was raining so much?  
“Sir? Do you want me to provide assistant?” JARVIS asked. 

“Yes” Tony said prontly “make Steve wait”

JARVIS appeared with a clean suit and bright shoes for him. 

A knock on the door. 

“Tony?” It was Steve’s voice “It is everything okey?”

“Wait! I be ready soon” A glance and JARVIS disappeared.

Steve hear a lot of movement on the other side of the door. He was thrilled, they finally are going together at the dance, after all the games and doubts they are going to dance together and had the most romantic date ever. The past days had been a dream come true. They had walked together holding hands and Steve founded that Tony loves to hear him talking about his feelings, his eyes grown so big when Steve hug him and go forever about the much he admired him, or the pretty smell of his hair or how many times Steve had imagined they both dancing together. He know he is being cheesy and that he was oversharing. But it was Tony. And he can’t content himself. He know the clock was ticking and soon enough Tony is going to get tired of him. No, Tony had tell him that that is not going to happen. That he can never get tired of Steve. 

When Steve open the door Tony was changing his shoes. 

“Steve, Darling” Tony said “Just a moment, I get caught in the middle of things and I lose the time on stupid projects, I’m sorry, I’m…”

Tony was sweating over the over prized shoes, his cheeks were red and his voice was cracking. And the bedroom was a way mesier that usual. 

“Tony?” Steve asked as he get close “What is going on?”

“Nothing, nothing, I’m fine, I’m just...just…” but Steve was holding him. An all Steve hug, with his arm around his body and a hand over his head and his sweet, sweet voice saying sweet things. 

“What is going on?” Steve said firmly.

“I just.. I just don’t get it” Tony said, and he honestly didn’t know what he was talking about “I never want it this...I never want it…”

“Tony?” all Steve’s fears were appearing

“Why you would want this instead of something perfect?” Tony asked 

“I don’t want nothing perfect, I want you” 

“Why? Oh god.. why. Steve I’m a mess, I’m not that brilliant and nice person you kept saying I am. DAMN Steve I… I get panic over a suit and shoes that we had already decided, I’m trembling on a the night that should be perfect”

“I’m with you, so it is already…”

“Stop!” Tony cry out “You kept saying that and damn god we know is crap”

“Tony…”

“No… You said you want to date me, for real. And this is it. This is what real is for me. I cry without reason and invented compuleted things on my head that no always had sence. But you… you are still this perfect boyfriend who gets out of a Hallmark movie and honestly I can’t… I can’t understand…”

“I’m not perfect” Steve said “You had a problem and I didn’t notice it. Right now you had a problem and I don’t know what to do. Please, Tony…”

“Yeah… give me a minute and I will get into act”

“No” Steve said firmly “I don’t want an act, I want you”

“Steve… you didn’t know”

“I want to know”

Steve’s blue eyes look at Tony’s and the genius felt it, he would not be able to hide nothing any more. 

“I had this thought” Tony started “that is ridiculous, but… I had planned all the dance’s night on my head and it always end with you breaking up with me, always. When I first planned it was how it ended. And now I can’t stop imagining… and I just...sorry”

Steve hold Tony’s hand. 

“I get it, it terrified me too, you know?” 

“Really?”

“I kept thinking about all that thing you said about how I was going to break out with you because you are too needy and cheesy. And I kept thinking that I am the one who is too needy and cheesy. You had to hate that”

“NO, NO…”  
“I push you over this night and honestly Tony I would be happy even if we hadn’t run for Kings of the dance, we could just…”

“I want to be king of the dance, Steve, I love to win, you knew it.”

“So it is the overly romantic thing that make you nervous?”

“Sometimes I felt you unreal”

“Tony?”

“You kept telling me that I don’t need to pretend or lie but I kept looking at you and I saw false things, Steve” 

There was a extended pause.

“Steve?...”

“I hate the suits”

“what?”

“I hate it. They are too tight and fancy for a school dance. And I hate the limo, its stupid, you could just fly us over. And I know we won but I’m rather disappointed that everyone just drop it, they are cowards, we are leading cowards” 

Laugh burst out of Tony.

“Yes they are, good thing you are not” Tony said looking at his boyfriend “I now is ridiculous, but please, if we are going to change our close and fly over the bunch of cowards that we are going to lead, just promise me that you are not breaking up with me at the end of the dance”

“I promise it, Tony.” Steve said kissing his hand “but please, if something in this relationship scares you, no matter how silly you think it would be, I what to hear it”

“I promised”

Steve stand up and offered his hand to Tony. 

“Can we” he asked. 

JARVIS started a slow piece over the horns. Steve hold his back and Tony’s hand get comfortable over Steve’s neck. They dance a slowly under the soft light and the messy room, and they love any second. 

They arrive late at the dance, they entered flying dramatically. Steve was wearing a hideous bright blue jacket that pop up on all the photos and Tony maybe get to handy with the fruit ponch. And they called their classmates cowards in a too long and unnecessary speak. It was a mess and nothing as Tony had imagined it. He couldn´t be more happy and more in love with his terrible dressed boyfriend.


End file.
